specialclassfandomcom-20200213-history
Discovery: Trent (transcript)
*''opening. Episode begins with the screen facing a digital clock, stating "7:19 a.m.", before soon turning to "7:20 a.m.", thus setting off an alarm. A hand instantly slams down on the clock. Scene cuts to a bathroom, where a teen is watering his bed-head hair. He dries it, and then spikes it up with gel. Scene briefly cuts to him eating breakfast, then briefly to him working in class, then sleeping, repeating the same cycle over many times faster and faster until it stops at him walking down a school hallway.'' *'Male Voice:' hallway Trent! Wait! *'Trent:' around and starts walking backwards Whoever said you could tell me what to do, Zephyr? *'Zephyr:' up I said you can call me Zeph. *'Trent:' Whatever you say, Zephy-Baby. *'Zephyr:' Hey, I told you before not to call me that. *'Trent:' Did anyone say you could tell me what to do? *'Zephyr:' No, but sometimes there are exceptions. *''song plays. Cuts to the gymnasium, where Trent and several others are doing laps'' *'Trent:' up to gym coach, breathing heavily Mr. Tinnington, can I go get a drink? *'Mr. Tinnington:' What do you want? Molson Canadian 69 or a Sleeman? laughs Yeah, go ahead. Don't take to long. I'm doing sit-ups for the next ten minutes. *'Trent:' sarcastically I hope I don't miss it. walks to a water fountain in the hallway. He presses the button, but nothing comes out. Oh, come on! down the faucet, which results in water spraying his face briefly before stopping. What the heck? I wasn't even pressing the button! presses the button again, and, once again, nothing comes out. Ugh. Stupid fountain. begins to walk away, when suddenly water sprays halfway across the hall from the fountain What the-? water then begins to move and turn in many directions, barely missing Trent several times, before wrapping itself around his legs and tripping him. The water does a few more elaborate moves before going back into the water fountain tap. Trent is stunned. Zephyr opens the doors to the gym. *'Zephyr:' Hey, Mr. Tinnington told me to get you. Woah, what happened to you? *'Trent:' The...the fountain went haywire on me. his head That's impossible. I must've been...hallucinating. Yeah. gets up and starts walking towards the gym. Scene cuts to a close-up of him at his desk in a classroom. Everyone around him is writing away, but he isn't because he can't stop thinking about what happened to him earlier. *'Teacher:' up to him Trent? Do you need help with something? *'Trent:' out of "trance" Oh, uh, no, Mrs. Souplanger. Thanks. I was just getting a little distracted. *'Mrs. Souplanger:' Well, we don't want that, do we? Just ask if you do need help, though. *''begins working away, but is soon distracted by an odd noise. He looks in the noise's direction, but sees only his water bottle. He goes back to work, but once again hears the noise. He looks up again, but this time sees that his water bottle is slowly rocking back and forth. He looks closer at the water bottle and sees that the water on the inside is waving back and forth, causing the bottle to rock back and forth. Suddenly, the water stops moving and pauses for a few moments, before moving to one side of the bottle until it is completely vertical, then causing the bottle to fall off his desk, making a large sound. All the students turn and look for a couple seconds, before turning back to their work. Trent is amazed. Scene cuts to Trent in the washroom, splashing water into his face. He then rips of a paper towel, looks in the mirror, and starts drying his face. He throws away the towel, and is then astonished to see that his eyes are now glowing blue. Thinking it's just another hallucination, he turns the tap back on and fills his hands with water to splash his face, but notices that his face is staying completely dry. He tries again, but this time looks at his hands, and sees that the water is "soaking" into his hands. He looks at the mirror again, and his eyes are still glowing blue.'' *'Trent:' frightened What's going on? *''all the taps starts spraying water everywhere at very high speeds. Trent goes for cover. The water stops. Trent comes out of hiding, to see that the entire room is wet, yet he is completely dry. He looks at the water-soaked mirror and sees that his eyes are back to normal. Scene cuts to Trent in the hallway. He runs up to Zephyr.'' *'Trent:' Zeph! *'Zephyr:' Hey. *'Trent:' The weirdest thing happened in the washroom. *'Zephyr:' Well, a lot of weird things happen in the school washroom. *'Trent:' Yeah, but this one is just weird. I was just washing my face... *'Zephyr:' Washing your face? ...Why? *'Trent:' It's a long story. Anyway, the taps went buzurk, and sprayed water everywhere. Look, I'll go show you. enter the washroom, just to find that it is completely dry. *'Zephyr:' Trent, how gullible do you think I am? *'Trent:' No! I'm not kidding! The taps sprayed everywhere! The entire room was soaked! *'Zephyr:' Then why aren't you soaked? *'Trent:' I...I don't know! That was the weirdest part. *'Zephyr:' Look, Trent. You can tell a joke, but you sure can't lie. I need to go eat lunch now. exits *'Trent:' Zephyr! You have to believe me! *''cuts to Trent arriving at his house from school.'' *'Trent's Dad:' Hey. How was school? *'Trent:' panting Hi Dad. It was...fine. to kitchen *'Trent's Dad:' Why are you panting? Did you run home from school? *'Trent:' up a glass with water No. more than half of the glass in less than a second I guess the heat... other half and refills the glass ...is getting... half ...to me. other half and refills, repeating the same process several times over *'Trent's Dad:' The heat? It's fifteen degrees fahrenheit out there! If anything you should be shivering. shrugs his shoulders. He refills his glass, but then accidentally spills it. You better clean that up. heading upstairs *'Trent:' Yeah, yeah. for a cloth We're all out of cloths! *'Trent's Dad:' upstairs They're in the wash! Use your shirt! *'Trent:' himself Yeah, right. gets an idea. He looks around for anybody, which there are none, and gets down on his knees. His eyes turn blue, and he places his hand in the middle of the puddle. Soon, the water starts to soak into his hand. Screens switches to a view of the room as if a security camera is taking watch of him, and then switches back to a closer view of him. All the water is now gone, he feels his hand, and it is completely dry. Trent gets up, and starts walking down the hall. He smiles and thinks to himself: Maybe these "hallucinations" are a good thing, after all. *''of episode''